


Halloween Pre-Show

by Fenris30



Category: Tekken
Genre: Blow Jobs, Costume Kink, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Halloween, Lemon, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Tekken - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenris30/pseuds/Fenris30
Summary: Lili has a Halloween party to hit-and naturally her father wants her to take a bodyguard. Luckily, Sergei Dragunov had been pulling his usual duty with the family...and, well, the two of them had their small on-and-off pleasurable side times going. Can the two of them control themselves at this party? Or before this party, for that matter?...Probably not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't need to leave much here except for: Yes, this is PWP. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Lili giggled, the look in her eyes ever so slightly evil. “Well?”

Sergei looked over the outfit; it didn't look half bad, all told, though it was more leather than he probably would have chosen to wear. He raised an eyebrow at the fact he could not find a shirt anywhere on the bed the outfit was laid out on, despite it being only roughly forty degrees outside during the day-which meant it would probably dip into freezing a night.

Not that he couldn't take it, but he was just a little curious.

“So...this?” he asked, after a few moments of silence. He smirked slightly.

“Well, I'd like my bodyguard to at least sort of have a similar theme. Besides, you'll look more undercover if you fit in.”

Lili had decided to go with a sort of wicked sorceress-type of outfit; nothing too creative, she admitted to herself, but one where she could let her inner fashionista loose while still being somewhat Halloween-like. She was half dressed as it was; her smoky gray stockings were on, held up by leather garters which she had specially picked out for this day; Sergei had to shake his head when he saw them...but not in disappointment.

He had to attempt to contain himself.

This was topped off with some rather nice makeup, though it wasn't finished yet; she still had not applied lipstick or a few other odds and ends. Her tank top was on-a very tight one, at that, as was her short skirt, adorned with various studs and made of leather.

Okay, it was perhaps less a sorceress and more just her wanting to look sexy, but passing it off as something spooky. It worked for her. She had a magic wand, at least.

Sergei was to go with her, as usual. Her father insisted that she take her bodyguard with her to parties. Sergei had been working for him now for close to two years; Lili had started university the same year he had started. He wasn't there all the time, of course, but when he was able to, her father's deal would bring him to the manor-or wherever they were at that moment-for several weeks.

Despite her ability to defend herself, Mr. Rochefort did worry about his daughter's well being, as sometimes her family had to deal with some fairly scary enemies. Hiring Sergei-along with some other trades with the Russian military-had allowed him to sleep easy due to the man's strength, frightening presence, and overwhelming fighting ability.

Little did he know, of course, that he was _far_ more than a bodyguard to her by this point, though they didn't tell anyone. As such, she had little problem with him coming with her, though she put on a bit of a sulking show for her father to pretend to be somewhat disappointed. Her father looked at her with wry amusement when she mentioned making him dress up.

“Good luck with that,” he had replied.

_Oh, if only he knew._

She was successful, and it didn't even take much convincing. He was half in his makeup already; she had chosen a smoky gray and black combination of eyeshadow and eyeliner, and he was already so pale she didn't need to apply much of anything else. His wasn't finished yet either, but he was already in his heavy, black leather pants; complete with their various chains, spikes and bolts, they had an almost demonic, industrial design. His massive black combat boots-which were his typical choice-were perfectly appropriate for the outfit, especially given that he had some steel bits on them.

He was now examining a trench coat-sleeveless, with the similar sort of design as the pants-and the fact his 'costume' lacked a shirt. There was also a heavy choker collar that he was also apparently to wear around his neck. He wasn't sure what sort of theme they were going for, but some sort of demon-tainted warrior came to mind, or a sort of gothic creature. He thought it fit him, at least.

Sergei examined the collar for a moment before setting it down. “Sure,” he finally replied. He smiled at her, looking her up and down.

He could not deny she was gorgeous right now, and it had been awhile since they had actually gotten to do anything. He found himself licking his lips; just as he did, Lili glanced over and smiled.

“Already?”

He shrugged. He had an almost playful look in his eyes.

“We probably should get ready a little more. Let me at least pack my bag.” She walked by him letting her hand trace over his massive leg on the way by to tease him as she assembled the nights' things. Sergei knew Lili liked to pack a fair bit of stuff with her, though most of it was kept behind the coat check.

He noticed this time she was packing much more quickly than usual.

Finishing up, she walked over to the table to pour herself a glass of her favorite rose wine. She sipped it, staring out the window. It was a perfect Halloween evening, it seemed-rather chill and windy. Running her finger around the rim of the glass, she smirked at him. “We have about an hour and a half or so before we have to leave. Just...letting you know.”

His eyebrow raised as he walked over to stand next to her, sliding a huge hand over her shoulders, his fingers brushing lightly over her skin. She leaned over, kissing his hand lightly several times, before walking over to open the window; letting the chill air blow in.

She thought it would be a good idea to cool the room off.

Walking back over, she took one more sip of wine before setting the glass down to look up at him.

 _Christ, he's amazingly hot in that makeup. I didn't think a guy like him would wear makeup as well as he does._ She felt herself growing quickly aroused.

Standing over her, he bent lower to meet her in a kiss, a hand sliding over her shoulders. She leaned into it, glad this moment had finally come. They got a little too used to each others' company when he was working for the family; when they had to separate, it got a little lonely. It was one of the few things that could make Sergei a little melancholy from time to time.

But, he would be there throughout the winter; while they still had to remain cautious, it would be much easier to indulge.

Kissing her deeper a few moments, he separated, breathing heavily. He touched her gently under her chin, smirking.

She smiled, back, shifting. _I have a feeling we're going to be busy before the party tonight._

Sergei's smirk took on an evil touch; he picked her up, practically tossing her onto the bed. She laughed, squirming back a bit onto the massive bed as he crawled over to meet her, dipping his head low to kiss up her thigh, ignoring the leather garters that she had on. They were fairly hot, and they didn't get in the way, so he left them.

Her skirt and underwear were in the way, however; these he quickly, though gently removed, since he knew she would be wanting them to look nice for tonight. He heard her sigh as he began to slowly kiss her stomach, first trailing up...and then down, eventually reaching her midsection. He made sure to spend just enough time there to make her giggle a moment before moving to her thighs to kiss and nip at them.

Lili knew how much he loved foreplay-and she wasn't about to stop him. They had enough time.

He continued to tease her as she ran her fingers through his soft hair; it was freshly washed and still a tiny bit damp. She sort of hoped they wouldn't get too messed up to have to get ready all over again, but she suspected he would at least take it _somewhat_ easy.

She gasped when she felt his tongue begin to tease her between her legs; he was being very light with his motions to start with. She caught a glance at him...and he was smirking, as he usually would when he did this.

Sergei always did enjoy his time with her. He was painfully hard already, and as he licked her slowly he fumbled himself loose from his leather trousers. They weren't exceptionally tight, but tight enough to cause discomfort in his current state. Repositioning, he pressed toward her, beginning to nip lightly at her as he flicked his tongue over her more quickly. Her shaking moans told him he was, as usual, giving her plenty of enjoyment.

He moaned low as she tightened her legs around him, his hands running up and down her sides, always enjoying the smooth skin and her toned dancer's body beneath. He slowed down a bit to suck a little bit at her clit, causing her to gasp at the sudden sensation as she held his head a little harder, her fingers working rhythmically running through his hair. Pausing to thrust his tongue deeply inside of her a few times, he felt her begin to quiver in his arms, knowing that he would be bringing her over soon...though he probably wasn't going to stop yet.

Trying not to gasp out too loudly, she bit her lip, thrusting her hips faster as she felt him swirl his tongue around her until she came; it never took her long the first time, as he knew how to get her off. Most of the time he would take his time out of sheer enjoyment, though he knew tonight they were on a slightly shorter schedule.

He pulled back after running his tongue around her a few more moments to enjoy her taste before smirking, stroking her stomach gently. The smirk took a sudden, slightly wicked turn after a few moments.

“Sergei?” she asked, having already started to sit up.

He raised an eyebrow as he pulled her closer, over to the edge of the bed so she was kneeling on it; she laughed, knowing what he was about to do. He turned her around as she rest her head on the bed; he ran his hands over her rear, down the small of her back and down her thighs before leaning in to kiss slowly down her back; eventually reaching her rear and midsection to begin teasing her some more with his tongue.

Lili quivered as she tried to remain in the kneeling position, but his actions were making it _really_ damn hard. She could feel his tongue tracing around from front to back, pausing to flick over her incredibly sensitive clit as he reached the front; she felt very open, but she didn't mind-on the contrary. With him there, she felt wonderful.

Biting her lip, she was glad she had opened the window beforehand as she imagined they would be rather sweaty otherwise, but the wind cooled them off nicely.

Sergei continued, always loving how she tasted; she was soaking wet, and he would trace some of it back before moving back to her front again. Leaning closer, he teased her faster and faster-his hands maneuvering skillfully around massaging her as he did so-before finally pulling back to roll her back over to thrust his tongue between her legs again and again.

After a few more moments of that and teasing her clit some more, she let out a loud moan-one that she almost startled herself with-as she climaxed one more time.

It was a rare instance he would only let her go once. Usually only if they were in an actual rush. She had to admit she loved the fact that if they only had a little bit of time he was generally content to just go down on her for awhile.

He stayed, licking her slowly until he felt her stop shuddering; he finally stood, licking his lips, bringing his thumb up to his mouth to get some more of the wetness off, as there was quite a bit. He smirked, looking down at her as she caught her breath.

She looked up at him, giggling as he checked his watch. “Making sure you didn't take too long?”

He shrugged, licking his lips one more time before positioning over her, pressing his forehead to hers on the bed. He reached down to finish undoing himself from his leather trousers; he had only somewhat freed himself earlier. She pushed him gently until he sat up, grinning wickedly.

“Like I'll let you go.” She continued to push him down onto the bed, realizing she would have to sneak the bedcover off, as it was already a little wet in areas. She reached down and began to stroke his extremely hard member; he had been practically ready to go since they started kissing and his activities had only compounded this several times over. He grunted, though just sat back and closed his eyes; he felt her stroking intensify, knowing she would tease him awhile.

He was almost in pain, but he was fairly easily able to hold himself off. Military discipline had its benefits in more places than just the battlefield.

Lili looked up at him, shifting from her previous pleasure and enjoying how he looked; he was downright gorgeous in the makeup and wondered what he would look like in the entire getup. She then moved forward to begin to tease him with her lips and tongue as she loved to do, smiling as she felt him shift and moan low in his throat, his mouth opening ever so slightly.

Taking him deeper-though slowly-she began to suck at him, using her fingers to tease him underneath and even a little further back, almost giggling at his sudden jerking response to that one. His eyes had opened a moment from that, and the smirk on his face grew ever so slightly wider.

 _Heh._ Lili always loved when she could get the usually-stoic man to visibly react to things.

It felt wonderful to him, as always; his huge hand stroked her hair gently, as to not mess it up too much. Looking down a moment, he saw her eyes were closed and she was sucking him rather deeply now; speeding up, he wasn't sure if she was going to end it here or not.

Her hands traced up his powerful legs again, going toward his stomach; she always appreciated bigger men, and Sergei was about perfect. Her fingers softly grazed his skin as she sucked him faster and faster...though finally stopping, slowly pulling back and teasing him a few more moments with her tongue. She could taste him already, and she knew that in mere moments she would have him fully pleasured.

Breathing heavily, he quickly sat up as he stroked himself a few times, taking a few moments to prepare himself before sliding in. He sat on the edge of the bed with her on his lap; it was easiest this way to prevent any clothing they happened to be wearing from getting any more messed up than it was.

Sergei smirked up at her as they met in another kiss, their tongues meeting as it deepened. She began to ride him, at first slowly-then speeding up, sliding her hands down his back as he held her there, thrusting as he could while he sat there. He kissed down her neck, nipping lightly; he didn't want to leave any marks to give away their secret, but just enough to give some extra pleasure.

He felt himself begin to come; he thrust harder as she began to ride him faster, and just a few moments later he let go; almost growling low in his throat it felt so good, his entire massive frame going rigid for a moment in pleasure. He pressed his forehead to hers after he finished, kissing her lips lightly before leaning back to relax, a satisfied smirk on his face.

She giggled at the fact both of their makeup was still apparently near perfect even after all of that.

“Well...” she started, slipping off of him and adjusting her garters. She would have to dry off, at least.

He checked his watch again. “We should go.” He stood, heading to the bathroom to get cleaned up. She watched him go, a content smile on her face.

_I'm surprised we manage to get away with this on such short notice..._

–

They had cleaned up rather quickly-luckily they did not need full showers-and went off to get the last of their outfits on.

Lili was finished, finally done her makeup; outfit-wise she had topped things with a sort of cape, an expensive looking choker that could have also passed for a sort of magical gem, and high-heeled boots. She looked at herself in the mirror, satisfied. She went to go check on Sergei, whom she had finished off his makeup before letting him get dressed.

He was done himself, and she grinned widely when she saw him.

His makeup also had a dark gray lip color added to go along with the eye makeup, and he also had a helping of stage blood scattered around; it was nothing to her, as she had seen him literally spattered in the real thing. If anything, knowing it was fake for once was somewhat of a relief.

_I hope it stays that way...at least for tonight._

The jacket was on, and the chains and spikes added rather nice accents; he indeed looked like he could have been possessed by some demon she summoned. He looked like he would be even more ready to kill at a moment's notice...which was actually sort of hot, she had to admit, as much as she tried not to.

His heavy boots thumped on the wooden floor almost ominously as he walked; he would probably terrify half of the people there...which, to be fair, would be fairly appropriate for a bodyguard. He made his way over to her, smirking down at her as he looked her up and down.

“Behave now,” she joked.

“Always,” he replied as he folded his arms.

She rolled her eyes, though she was always happy when he joked with her. “I think the limo is downstairs. Shall we?”

He held his arm out, offering to lead her down like a gentleman might; one wouldn't have guessed what they had just done for the past half hour or so.

Her chauffeur looked at them on their way down, his eyes widening for a moment...though it was more at Sergei's rather terrifying appearance. Lili smiled up at him; to her, he looked rather gorgeous like this, but she could see where he'd scare people.

Sergei looked straight ahead, though she could see that ghost of a smirk that he would get playing at the corner of his mouth.

They continued to the limo, getting in and settling back. Lili stared out the window, enjoying the windy weather.

_Wonder what might be in store for us tonight at the party?_

_Or, perhaps, when we get back..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, had to do my yearly costume smut! (And yes, if people are curious, I was thinking 'quasi-Cenobite' for Sergei's costume. I guess Lili was a sorceress type who summoned him? I don't know. I admit I was more putting them in things I thought they would both look hot in and find each other hot in, though for the latter that's about anything with them.)
> 
> Anyway I do hope you enjoyed this small reading. It could probably drop into any series, to be honest; I may just leave it open and let folks place it where they like. I know I've been slow on developing the main story but I do hope this one was enough to tide people over somewhat!
> 
> Thank you all for continuing to read and follow. I will have more!


End file.
